


UnLikely Allies {Book 1}

by DaughterOfHades22



Series: Allies {A PJO/HOO Super hero AU} [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHades22/pseuds/DaughterOfHades22
Summary: Everyone thinks Its just The Hero and The Villain, but what happens when they have to stand together to save the world as they know it?Will the Hero's Cooperate?Will there Be Deaths?What will break The Roman Army, and Save the world.Will secrets be spilled?Will There Be Traitors?Will The Deaths be Avenged?





	1. The Meeting

Nico walked Into His dorm that he shared with his boyfriend,Will. Nico's Face was bloody And beaten. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He had a massive bruise under his left eye that was a sickly purple. He turned on the faucet to Wash off the Blood. His Arch Nemesis did this to him. UV safe. Nico had succeeded in completing the mission though. He had successfully Retrieved Dead Man's Blood. Its Harmful to his Enemies in the roman Army. When He thought of the RA, his mind automatically drifted to his old Comrade, Luke Aka Pick. The thought of him made Nico Sneer. He Left Us Villains In the Villain League For those Roman Battle scum. He could Steal Anything, or do anything that had to do with stealing. It was Like he was the Greek God Hermes himself.  
"Nico?" His boyfriend's Voice rang through the dorm.  
"I'm In here!" Nico's Eyes Widened. The Stupid Bruise. And The cut was Still Visible. Will Opened the door And Gasped when he saw nico's face. He Immediately started to stitch up nico's face. If Will Ever Found Out he was _**The Ghost King,Controler of the Dead, And Known Thief**_  He would hate him! That Could Not Happen. he had Very few friends. And Will Is the Only Person he had ever loved.  _Romantically_ \- That is. His Friends were Known As " **The Villains."** But We May Not be The Best- But we are certainly not the worst. But Very Few Know About the RA.  They Are Barbarians That Kill everything and Will Do anything for Power. But all us Villains do. Reyna Used to be apart of it. But we do things our own way.  
"I Have to meet My friends at 7:30!" Nico complained.  "I'll be done in Five minutes." Will responded. Nico looked at the time 7:05 pm. Around 7:15 Will finished. Nico Got his jacket and ran out the door of the dorm.  He hailed a Taxi to 29th Street alley. He pushed aside a garbage can to reveal a hole, that lead into the boarded up building with No Entrances. He entered There Getting to the _HQ the Villain League._ Here Is a Basic rundown of The Villains.

* * *

**Piper McLean Aka Native.** She Can "Charmspeak" Witch is Telling anyone to do anything and they have to do it.  Very few can resist. She is The daughter of Tristan McLean the actor who got shot by Thalia grace aka Skys. Piper is a thief and Hungry for Vengeance. She is Dating her Nemesis Jason Grace Aka Windy He Can Control The Winds. Jason's Sister is Thalia,They Both hate her. Piper is Half Native american- Thats why her Name is Native. She Never met her mother like all us Council Children, Her mother Aphrodite Lace Seat Number 10

**Reyna A.R Arellano aka Warrior** She can distribute power to her Allies and use any weapon.She is Nico's Best friend ever. She's not dating anyone. Her father was killed because he went mad.She is our Leader. her arch nemesis is **Luke aka Pick**. Her mother is **Bellone Seat Number 21,** Even though she's a minor council member. Her Sister Hylla- The Leader of an Organization that Is allies with the RA, Is Passing us Information.

**Hazel Levesque aka Mrs.Metals** She can Control Metals. She is Nico's Half sister, and is dating **Frank AKA Eagle** , Who is her Nemesis. Her mother was Decapitated by the RA along with my family.Nico's and Hazel's father was **Hades Seat 13**. Hazel's and Nico's family was killed By **Lightning aka Zues** , Our Evil Uncle who Is a general of The RA.

**Annabeth Chase aka OWLs** Owls do her bidding she is also A genius. Her nemesis is **Thalia aka Skys.** Thalia used to be her friend but she joined the RA with luke (Her Ex)and is now dating him. Annabeth is dating a hero, **Percy Aka Seas**. he knows about the RA too. They're not enemies, but their parents are. She plans Everything with Reyna. Her **Mother Athena (Seat 6)** is also a Genius,But a hero

**Nico’s and Hazel’s Father Hades**. he could control the dead and precious metals.He was Killed by the RA. He held **Seat 13** , which is Now Empty. He went by Lord Zombie but He was killed by his brother Zeus (Lightning) and Luke (Pick). His Ex was Marie Levesque, And was Engaged to Nico’s mother Maria Di Angelo. They Had 2 kids, Bianca and Nico.  Bianca, Maria,Hades,Marie were Captured and killed by said killers. Nico and Hazel were Out together at the time of the capture, but everyone thinks their dead.

**Then the Stoll Brothers. Conner and Travis aka Slipped Away.** They can steal anything and unlock any door. They are wanted for mass Larceny. They are Luke's younger brothers. They desperately want to faceplant Luke hard Stoll style. They Love Pranks and they never date anyone.They Love Calling Nico things like SkeleGay and Gaydorade. **Their Father has Seat 11, belonging to Hermes.**

**Nico Di Angelo. The Ghost King.** I control the dead.My Whole Family was Killed except for hazel. **They think i'm dead.** My arch nemesis is UV Safe. I'm **Dating Will Solace** , **a Mortal yes**. Father had **seat 13** which is empty.Im a College student in Chicago.

* * *

 

So here we are 7:30 Pm,Abandoned Building boiler room, HQ of the _Villain League_. 

“I Have Bad News. Nico Did You get Dead Man’s Blood?” Reyna seemed On edge.

  
“Yes, I succeeded.” i sated  
“Well that's the _Only_ good news you'll hear tonight.The Roman army is taking over the world. They Have been planning this forever and it starts tomorrow at Dawn.”  
“Whoa! We Can't do this by ourselves! We need help!” Conner complained  
“Heros.” Annabeth sighed 

 

 

 


	2. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~The rest of The Meeting

_"What!_ Your Crazy!"Travis Looked astonished

"She's Right." Hazel Sighed

"But what reason do they have to help us? they _HATE_ us!" Nico protested

"To save the World." Reyna Met everyone's eyes.

"What If Hylla's leading you on?" Piper glared

"Your Questioning _My_ sisters Loyalty McLean?" Reyna stood up

"Yes! She is Is the Leader of the Amazon's! One of the RA's **Biggest** Supporters!"  Piper got in Reyna's face.

"Calm Down! **Both** of You!" Annabeth stabbed her knife into the table.

Reyna sighed and sat down. As did piper.

"Ill talk to Jason about it." Piper was close to tears

'as i will to Percy." Annbeth sniffled

Everyone was depressed because, they may not live much longer

"Meeting Dismissed." Reyna was the only one who held it together

Nico walked off, He hid in the alley and put on the _Ghost Suit_ as People called it. He pulled on his mask and left the alley way. People parted before him, Scared mostlikely likely.

"What Are You doing? Terrorizing Citizens now?" On a building near by stood UV Safe. His Nemesis

"Looking for You actually, The world is in danger, And We need all the help we can get."

"How do _**We**_ know your not lying?" UV's Father was hidden in sunlight. **The Sun** They call him

"Because, I swear on my Mother's Grave."

* * *

"OK, Why would you swear on your mother's grave though? She is alive Correct?"

'No. She was Murderd by the Lot, Along with my family."

"I knew." Sun said "Just a Coincidence, I guess."  He muttered the last Part

"Well, I have places to be. Come On UV." the Duo left together.

* * *

_**~COUNCIL MEETING~** _

"I think were in trouble." Aphrodite said 'Its a feeling."

"I Agree." Apollo nodded

"Well if we Are we must be prepared." Athena was straight and tall, as always

"I just want my Boyfriend to be safe." Will Muttered

"Awww thats so sweet! Whats his Name?" Aphrodite cooed

Artemis wrinkled her Nose. No romance for her! _Never!_

_"_ Nico Di Angelo." Will sighed

all Council members were shocked to say the least

"Impossible." Demeter whispered to Hera

Zues' Eyes were Wide. _No! Impossible! We must act quicker!_ he thought

"Meeting Dismissed." 

 

 

 


	3. Hero squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting of le heros, includes summary of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Literaly taking a SWEE Test Rn. Wish Me Luck!   
> Comments And Kudos make my day!

Jason And percy were busy talking to thier girlfriends abiut what they had told them. About the RA, Witch they know  _ almost _ Nothing about. The Hero's are having a Rare and Sacred. Jason and Percy were muttering about  _ "Bros" _ the whole time. They turned right onto 7th street, Going into Suns House witch was _ very _ close to  **_The Council's Place._ ** The gleaming Golden Building stood tall.the symbol of the sun glowed from the back porch,where the  **Hero** council meets  _ weekly.  _ They reached the 30 foot building with dreat in thier hearts.

"ready Bro?" Percy took a deep breath

"Ready as i'll ever be." Jason treaded forward with a grim expression

A breif run down of the  **_Hero Squad_ **

* * *

 

**Percy Jackson aka Seas.** He is a Water Bender. As i may have said before he is dating  **Annabeth aka Owl** . He is a good guy,Low eago. He is the second best swords man. The best no surprise is  **Luke aka Pick** who is also his arch nemisis. He hates feeling second to him. His dad has seat  **3**  on the council.

**Jason Grace aka winds.** He had Wind minipulation. He is also the one with The Evil dad and sister. Yeah i guess you could say he has  _  Daddy issues. _ Dating the Infamous  **Native aka Piper McLean.** she is his nemisis. Swore never to be like his Father or sister so he bacame the opposite. Father Zues Has seat  **Uno.**

**Leo Valdez aka Fire Boy** a pyro knetic, mother was killed in a fire. Dating no one. Bisexual flirt. Murican. Father is  **hephestus seat 9. Arch nemisis is Warrior.**

 **UV safe aka______** Sunlight minipulation.  No one knows his name. His dating status is unknown father is Sun. **Ghost king is his Nemisis**

 **Frank Zhang Aka Eagal** Shapeshifter.  Dating hazel. His  **Nemisis.** Mother was killed by his Father. His father is seat  **5.**

 **Athena.**  OWl Minipulation.  Annabeth is her daughter, A council memeber, retired hero. They see the Retired Hero's Unlike the VL. seat  **6**

 **Sun.** Sunlight and Health powers. No one knows his name.  **Lord Zombie was his Nemiss.** Uv is his son. Seat unknown

 **Hephestus** Fire proof.  Leo is his son. Seat  **9.** No Nemisis

 **Hectate. Seat 20.** Magic is her specialty.  Her Lesbian daughter Loue, Is a rouge. Not a hero nor a villian. Not dating anyone.

* * *

Athena Cleared her throat. "We have much to discuss."

"Yes. Including the spawn of seat 13 lives." Hectate's expression was grimm.

"wasent there another child of his?" UV said

 no one awnsered.

"There is A 'Roman Army' that is going to take over the world. They killed hades and his family."

"this is News." Leo nodded, for a rare moment he was serious.

"the Villians have asked for our help too, Apperently they all knew." Percy Said.

"And Just now thier telling us?" Frank was astounded

"Mabey it wasnt nessiary untuill now?' Jason defended.

"was Anyone on the council a Villian or a meber of the roman-' Sun was cutoff by a loud bang was herd from the centre of town, that caught all of thier attention.

the retired hero's gave them a look that said go.

the Heros left to see...

 

 

 


	4. Battel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le battel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i have been offline a while

all of the heros, even the retired ones,headed to where the big boom came from. 

When they got there, they saw a curious sight. The villians, wer fighting for the city. there was a large army, all in protective gold camio. there were few wering a purple cloak and a lural wreaf.. one...they all reconized. He was buff and had a beard. he was also on the council. Zues. the one other guy was sandy blond,and had a scar over his right eye. Zues refered to him as Pick.  the villianess Warrior aproched him.

> "luke. I am so ashmed of you" Warrior met his eyes
> 
> "like i care about what  _You_ Think you  _Tratior Scum!"_ Pick(Luke) Said Venomusly.

we approched in a badass way. At least we thought so.

"Oh oh! Lookie here! little  _Hero's Here to save the day!_ " Pick Mocked leaning to the side- cocking his head.

Meanwhile Warrior punched him in the face giving him a bloody nose.

"we will work with You, If we know your identies and See your faces."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you For reading! Every comment and Kudos Make my day!


End file.
